ring the changes
by LastMelodya
Summary: Tak ada lagi berbagi kehidupan, tak ada lagi cerita-cerita masa depan. [ untuk RainyRain123 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** divorce!au, levi/hanji slight minor jean/sasha, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.

* * *

 **.**

 **ring the changes**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin, tak akan ada bayang-bayang sore seperti ini di kepala Levi;

senja yang memudar, aroma debu berkonversi apak, dan gema terlampau keras di ruang yang kosong.

Ia dan Hanji sudah mengosongkan rumah ini sejak siang tadi, barang-barang besar, hingga barang yang paling kecil, sudah dikemas dalam dua mobil sewaan di depan sana. Dua—satu milik Levi, lainnya milik Hanji. Mungkin, mobil-mobil itu sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu, meninggalkan kepulan asap knalpot yang menyesakkan, namun tetap tak melampaui kesesakan yang dirasakan Levi.

"Yang ini mau kau bawa? Mobilnya bisa datang lagi besok pagi. Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

Hanji berdiri dengan koper di tangan, wajahnya memandangnya sekilas, seolah jika memandang lebih lama, wanita itu akan mati atau apa. Levi hanya menggeleng dan menatap benda yang ditunjuk Hanji, sebuah sofa putih satu set dengan mejanya yang menjadi satu-satunya benda tersisa di ruangan kosong ini.

 _Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi._

Terngiang-ngiang di telinga Levi, menusuknya seolah itu adalah pisau dengan kualitas ketajaman nomor satu.

"Kupikir tidak perlu."

Maka, begitulah Levi menjawabnya. Ia menatap kopernya sendiri yang berwarna hitam. Berisi baju-baju dan barang kecil lainnya—yang selama ini memenuhi kubikel sana-sini, bersisian dengan milik-milik Hanji, berkonversi, terkadang tercampur dan hilang hingga saling menyalahkan. Tapi untuk kemudian berakhir pada tawa-tawa humorisme, _"Baiklah, baiklah! Nanti aku yang bertanggung jawab akan kehilangannya!"_ dan Levi benci, benci karena kemudian tersadar otaknya telah memutar memento terlarang itu.

"Tinggalkan saja." Satu konklusi dari Levi, dan Hanji hanya mengangguk penuh afirmasi. Ditariknya koper sewarna sienna di matanya itu, rodanya berderak pelan, menyusur pada lantai-lantai yang bertekstur motif-motif kasar. Bersiap pergi keluar. Meninggalkan rumah ini, meninggalkan memori ini.

Tapi, kemudian, Hanji berhenti. Kopernya dilepaskan, dan langkahnya berbalik kepada Levi. Matanya yang meredup sejak tiga bulan lalu itu tak pernah lagi bersinar, membuat Levi bertanya-tanya; _sejauh itukah aku menyakitinya?_

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu."

Tangan Hanji terangkat ke depan, sebatas dada dan tangan sebelahnya ikut terangkat. Jari-jemari itu terbuka, ketika kemudian Levi mampu melihat kelipan terang atas pantulan cahaya lampu pada benda di jemari Hanji. Refleks, jarinya mengepal, merasakan dingin yang tetiba datang dari jari manis kirinya—di mana terdapat benda yang sama seperti milik Hanji.

Yang dilakukan Hanji adalah melepas benda itu, cincin perak yang tiga tahun menemani mereka. Dengan duplikasi yang sedikit lebih besar pada jemari Levi. "Kita juga sudah tidak memerlukan ini, Levi."

Hanji mengulurkannya di wajah Levi, seolah berkata, _"Buang saja, aku tak peduli."_ dan membuat Levi menatap gamang akan senyum di bibir Hanji yang terpaksa itu. Ia mengernyit, "Simpan saja." menahan diri untuk tidak bicara dalam kamuflase rasa sakit _"Atau buang saja sekalian,"_ tapi ia menahannya, sebab ia memang tidak mampu. Menatap Hanji yang seperti ini saja rasanya sudah membuat Levi ingin mati.

"Sudah tidak berhak, Levi." Hanji terkekeh kecil, matanya menyipit dalam tawa yang tak menyenangkan.

Levi teringat siang di tahun-tahun yang telah lalu, waktu-waktu di mana mereka masih penuh akan cinta masa muda. Membangun relasi paling menyenangkan yang tak ada duanya—sepasang kekasih. Hanji yang memaksa Levi untuk melamarnya dengan cincin pernikahan, sebab katanya, ia ingin cincin yang punya cerita di hari pernikahannya nanti. Ketika itu, pernikahan masih jauh dalam rencana masa depan Levi. Ia dan Hanji baru saja lulus kuliah, Levi baru seminggu bekerja di perusahaan pertambangan, dan Hanji baru melamar pekerjaan di sebuah rumah sakit ternama.

Tapi Hanji sudah memintanya untuk melamar.

Meski Levi sempat menganggap canda dan menolak mentah-mentah, diam-diam gaji pertamanya ia gunakan untuk pergi ke toko perhiasan, memesan cincin yang Hanji inginkan, dan menyimpannya berbulan-bulan kemudian.

Tepat di bulan keempat Levi bekerja, lelaki itu melamar Hanji. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis dalam wajah konyol dan menghujani tubuhnya dengan ribuan pelukan terlampau hangat. Sejak saat itu, Hanji tak pernah melepas cincinnya, sampai hari di mana mereka menikah enam bulan kemudian, sampai tiga tahun setelah pernikahan mereka, sampai sepersekian detik lalu, di mana untuk pertama kalinya Hanji melepas benda bulat mungil itu.

Pikir Levi, mungkin ini bisa menjadi kenangan, di antara kenangan-kenangan (menyakitkan) lain yang tersipan di dalam kepala. Sebab rumah ini saja akan mereka tinggalkan—akan mereka kontrakan hingga tak menunggu waktu lama untuk dijual. Barang-barang mereka sudah habis, Levi akan pergi ke pusat kota dan Hanji akan menetap di kota ini, bekerja, menjadi wanita yang kembali bebas, seperti keinginannya. Seperti mimpi-mimpinya yang tak bisa Levi masuki itu.

Tapi, Hanji memilih untuk menghilangkannya juga. Cincin itu, di antara kenangan-kenangan yang Levi pikir masih bisa ia simpan dalam bentuk benda nonabstrak. Di tangannya hanya ada gamang, kepalannya menguat tapi segalanya kebas. Apa yang ia pikirkan, tak lagi mampu Levi jabarkan. Hingga rasanya, ia tak ingin melakukan apa-apa lagi. Selain pergi dari sini dan mencari cara untuk tak hidup lagi. Toh, memangnya apa lagi motivasinya kini? Sebab mimpi-mimpinya sudah pergi, Hanji, tautan relasi yang disebutnya keluarga kecil, sudah hilang.

Maka tangannya ikut melepaskan juga. _Tak ada lagi yang perlu dipertahankan_. Sebab sehari setelah ia menandatangani surat perceraian itu, Levi tahu, segalanya harus ia lepaskan. Relasi ini, perasaan ini, wanita di depannya ini. Tak ada lagi Hanji sebagai istrinya. Tak ada lagi berbagi kehidupan. Tak ada lagi berbagi ranjang; berbagi pelukan dalam tawa-tawa hangat, kecup-kecup kecil yang tak dirasa tak pernah cukup, sentuh-sentuh panas yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan. Levi tak akan pernah mendengar dengkuran Hanji lagi, igauannya di tengah malam selepas mereka selesai bercinta, matanya yang bersinar setiap menatap Levi di wajah, seruan terlampau ekspresif, konversasi konyol di depan kompor, cerita-cerita masa depan, harapan bersama, anak, _anak yang selalu mereka impikan._ Tak ada lagi, tak akan ada lagi.

"Aku tak akan menyimpannya juga," ujar Levi melepaskan cincinnya.

Ekspresi Hanji tak terbaca, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, menarik cincin di tangan Levi, dan menarik secarik kertas lusuh dari saku kemejanya.

"Mari kita tinggalkan di sini."

Levi tak tahu perasaan apa lagi yang mampu ia kecap ketika Hanji membungkus dua logam itu, menjadikannya satu dalam kertas putih yang ia pegang, meremasnya, dan menyembunyikannya pada kaki meja di depan sofa.

"Kuharap, mereka menemukan pemilik baru." Hanji berkata masih dengan berlutut, mengatensi bungkusan putih itu, dengan suara yang mulai penuh tremor. "Yang lebih baik dari kita, yang bisa menjaganya dalam batas waktu tak terhingga." Levi kemudian melihat air mata di pipi Hanji, untuk pertama kalinya setelah tiga bulan itu, Levi akhirnya mengerti bahwa Hanji masih memiliki perasaan sepertinya, _bahwa ini bukan yang ia inginkan, bahwa ia juga masih ingin mempertahankan._

Tapi, tidak dengan semesta.

Sebab semesta punya rencana sendiri. Mungkin, terhadap mimpi-mimpi Hanji yang tak bisa ia kejar jika bersama Levi.

 _"Hanji, tinggalkan pekerjaanmu. Kaupikir aku tidak bisa menghidupi kita berdua jika kau berhenti bekerja?!"_

 _"Ini bukan tentang itu, Levi. Menyuruhku berhenti bekerja hanya akan membuatku berhenti bermimpi!"_

 _"Demi Tuhan, Hanji, kita bahkan kehilangan bayi kita ketika ia belum sempat lahir, karena kau terlalu memaksa tubuhmu pada pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah sakit itu."_

 _"Jangan hanya menyalahkan pekerjaanku tentang keguguran itu, Levi!"_

 _"Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya, mata empat bodoh."_

 _"Apa pun, selain pekerjaanku, tolong."_

 _"…"_

 _"Atau … kalau memang tidak bisa, mungkin memang sebaiknya kita berpisah, Levi."_

Sebab jika tidak seperti ini, mereka tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk mau menghitung seberapa besar rasa cinta yang selama ini mereka miliki.

Sebab semuanya hanya akan terasa jika sudah pergi. Sudah tak bisa dimiliki lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Levi." Hanji berdiri dan mengujar pelan. Ia tatap mata Levi, ia cari kelam-kelam hangat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Di dadanya ada yang berdetak, menyakitkan, tapi tak akan bisa disembuhkan. Mimpi dan cinta memang tak akan pernah bisa ia sejajarkan.

Levi mengerti dan menangkap tatap itu. Menguncinya di sana, _mungkin untuk yang terakhir_. Menatap lekat hingga ia bisa menyimpannya di dalam otak. _Akan kuingat ini untuk seumur hidupku, mata empat_. Dan tangannya, yang selalu bergerak tanpa perintah otak jika di hadapan Hanji, kembali melakukannya.

 _Ini yang terakhir_.

Raihan di pinggang, pelukan hangat, dan kecupan kuat di bibir.

Dan keduanya tahu, hal-hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terulang lagi.

Sebab segalanya, _segalanya_ , berhenti di sini.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

* * *

 _note : dedicated to RainyRain123, who (COMPLETELY) has the plot. percayalah, seharusnya saya malam ini bergadang demi tabel analisis skripsi yang deadline-nya_—omg jangan pernah ingatkan! — _but i can't help itttt omg rain what have you done to me?_

 _hehe no. intinya, ketika rain memberitahukan tentang plot ini, saya langsung ngerasa semangat nulis. rasanya seperti saya sudah nggak nulis berbulan-bulan daaan sangat-sangat rindu. jadi, rain, ini spesial buat kamu. maaf kalau eksekusinya abal dan malah merusak plot indahnya. pokoknya, makasih banyak. makasih untuk semua yang sudah rain berikan ke aku :") /apa_

 _dan untuk kalian semua, terima kasih karena sudah membaca sampai sini!_

 _btw, ada rekues tambahan juga dari rain. the omake ;)_

* * *

.

"Jadi … Jean, ini rumah yang akhirnya kau pilih?"

Yang dipanggil namanya menyahut dan bergumam kecil. Ia membuka pintu cokelat berpelitur sempurna itu dan mendapati ruangan kosong-melompong yang tipikal akan aroma sepi.

Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Jean merasakan kebebasan yang tak tertandingi membuncah di dadanya.

"Aku boleh sering-sering main ke sini, ya, Jean. Suasananya asyik! Dan, oh, lihat! Mereka memberimu bonus sofa dan meja di ruang tamu!"

"Oi, oi, Sasha."

Jean melangkah gegas menghampiri gadis yang sudah berlari menuju ruang tamu, menelisik kepada sofa dan meja yang memang berada di sana. Ah, pemiliknya tak bilang apa-apa tentang ini. Tapi. bonus sofa dan meja, tidak buruk juga.

"Eh, Jean, apa ini?"

Jean menoleh lagi kepada rekan sejurusannya itu, Sasha kini membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan kepada ujung kaki meja yang agak berdebu.

Jean melihat benda putih yang kemudian diketahuinya sebagai kertas—yang kucal, dan membentuk bulatan seolah diremas-remas. Sampah? Tapi, sepertinya agak ganjil.

"Jean, ini cincin!"

Maka, Jean mengerutkan keningnya. Ketika bulatan kertas itu dibuka, memang ada dua buah cincin di sana. Perak. Masih mengilap. Pasti pemiliknya benar-benar menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Jika dilihat-lihat, seperti sebuah cincin pernikahan. Tapi, mengapa ada di sini?

"Apa punya pemilik rumah ini, ya?" Sasha bertanya tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu masih terpaut pada dua benda mungil di tangannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, tangan Jean terulur untuk mengambilnya. Ia menelisik satu yang agak besar, menautkan kepada jari manisnya. Terlalu besar. Kemudian, pindah di jari tengahnya, ah, pas! "Hm, mungkin saja."

"Heeeei, jangan dipakai, Jean!"

Jean hanya terdiam dan tidak mendengarkan. Tanpa peringatan, ia raih jemari Sasha, ia selipkan cincin yang tersisa pada jari tengah gadis itu—masih agak kebesaran, tapi, tak apa, terlihat wajar.

Ketika itu, Jean tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Sasha. Wajah yang kasualnya inosen itu menghangat, membiaskan tipis-tipis rona merah. Sensasi dingin di putaran jari tengahnya begitu terasa, seolah membuat Sasha tetap tersadar dan mengingatkannya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

Saat menatapnya, diam-diam rona-rona itu menular pada wajah Jean.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kita pakai saja dulu— _untuk sementara_."

 _Atau, untuk selama-lamanya_.

Agar pada akhirnya, cincin itu kembali menemukan pemiliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
